Question: Rewrite ${((3^{12})(7^{9}))^{-6}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 7^m}$.
${ ((3^{12})(7^{9}))^{-6} = (3^{(12)(-6)})(7^{(9)(-6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{12})(7^{9}))^{-6}} = 3^{-72} \times 7^{-54}} $